The above heating devices are used to heat and cook food thanks to heat energy generated in a ferromagnetic container placed above the coil assembly and supported on a ceramic glass or the like.
The known induction heating devices consist of a series of layers dedicated to different functions. All of them are composed of different materials and geometries. In some solutions layers are connected with glue. All the parts (with the exception of the support plate, usually made of aluminum) have a hole in the center which is designed to allow the insertion of a sensor holder for a thermal sensor contacting the ceramic glass. On the top of the last layer, i.e. the coil assembly, there is a thermal insulating layer for instance of rock wool. The sequence of the layers, starting from the top is: rock wool>glue>copper coil>glue>mica>glue>ferrite>glue>aluminum base. Mica and copper coil are usually supplied as a single assembly.
Other heating induction devices, for instance as described in EP0713350 and EP1560462, comprise a disk-shaped plastic support interposed between the support plate and the coil assembly and having a plurality of housings for containing the ferrite bars. Also in these solutions glue is used for holding together the different layers.
All the above known solutions present drawbacks, either in view of the extensive use of glue which makes the assembly process quite complex and unreliable in terms of controlled final dimensions, or in view of the increase of cost due to the use of quite complex and large components as the disk-shaped plastic supports. Another problem is linked to the need of having, in an automated assembly process, a reliable and constant thickness of the flat induction heating device, particularly because the quantity of glue cannot always being dosed in a constant manner.